falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a natural part of the world in the Equestrian wasteland. Before and after the war, magic continues to be a part of the everyday life in the wasteland. Natural Magic Many creatures possess inherent abilities that are magical in nature. Ponies in particular have been shown as having natural magic, each species has a magical trait or Quality that is mostly unique to them. Earth Ponies: Though seemingly at a disadvantage when compared to their Pony kin. Earth Ponies actually do possess their own brand of magic. Earth Ponies before the great war, ran the majority of farms. Their natural talents in making things grow extends from plants to Rock farms. Earth ponies are also normally physically stronger than their Pegasi or Unicorn counterparts. Earth Ponies were also good at working with animals and took care of animals that lived on their farms. Pegasus Ponies: Pegasi though not as physically strong as Earth Ponies, are gifted with wings. Their wings noticeably make no sound when they're flapping. Pegasi can touch and hold clouds, making them able to walk on and move clouds and by extension, control the weather. Ghoul Ponies are also shown flying, even though their wings usually have no feathers to provide lift in the first place. Pegasus Ponies were responsible for controlling Equestria's weather before and during the war, much to the annoyance of Rainbow Dash who wanted to keep fighting, rather than return to Equestria to clear the skies. Unicorns: Unicorn Ponies are the only Ponies that could use and create spells, excluding Alicorns. Unicorn Ponies possess a distinct advantage over their wasteland counterparts, since they can use multiple weapons in their telekinetic grip and cast spells. A unicorns defining feature is their horn which is needed to channel magic and create/cast spells. A Unicorns horn can be destroyed, taking away their magical capabilities. The horn can be regrown through healing magic via an Alicorn or Unicorn. Alicorns: Alicorns are the most powerful spellcasters in the Equestrian wastelands. The only two natural Alicorns, Princesses Celestia and Luna were powerful enough to raise and lower the Sun and Moon. Celestia could raise both celestial bodies and did so for a thousand years, until Luna's return. The Alicorns found throughout the wasteland are created artifically, but are still very powerful, far more powerful than regular Unicorns. Alicorns are ideally suited for the wasteland, able to absorb balefire radiation and use it to enhance their size and most importantly their raw magical power. As their name suggests Alicorns bear the strength of Earth Ponies, the wings of a pegasus and the powerful spellcasting of a Unicorn. Ghouls: A ghoul has the ability to soak up radiation and remain unharmed by it. Ghouls can also regenerate and heal themselves with radiation. Canterlot Ghouls can heal from far more severe injuries fairly quickly, making Canterlot feral ghouls much more dangerous than regular ones. Griffins: Griffins have been shown as able to walk on clouds like Pegasi. It can be deduced, that Griffins can also control the weather like Pegasi. Dragons: Dragons are gifted with the abilities of flight and Fire breathing. The fire breath is magical and can be used as a way of sending messages or transporting items/creatures. Spike is the only Dragon shown to possess the ability to breath flames that can transport letters/items/living creatures. Animals Various animals also have natural magical abilities. Cockatrice: The cockatrice has a gaze that can petrify any living creature. The Cockatrice can also undo the spell. Phoenix's both Balefire and regular: can regenerate from their ashes. Balefire phoenix's can also absorb and store balefire radiation like Ghouls and Alicorns. Hydra: Have regenerative abilities and poisonous breath. Deities The land of Equestria, besides being home to many naturally gifted magical creatures, also had very powerful entities that could command even more powerful magic than the Artifical Alicorns or regular Unicorns. Celestia - Celestia was the Alicorn Ruler of Celestia for a thousand years. She ruled Equestria jointly with her sister Luna, after she was restored to her old self. Celestia possessed the power to control the sun, she personally raised and lowered it before and during the Zebra/Equestrian War. She also wielded three of the Elements of Harmony personally. Luna - Luna was the co-ruler of Equestria, along with Celestia and eventually sole ruler of Equestria. Luna controlled the Moon and Stars, she could manipulate the night sky and raise the Moon and did so before and during the Zebra/Equestrian conflicts. Nightmare Moon - Nightmare was the corrupted form Luna took over 1200 years ago. A being driven by anger and hate, she overpowered Celestia and was able to put the world into an eternal night. The Elements of Harmony were able to banish her to the moon for a thousand years and eventually restore Luna to her Pure self. Discord - The spirit and physical embodiment of chaos. Discord once ruled Equestria in a permenant state of Chaos. He made the lives of the Ponies and by extension everyone else miserable. He was defeated by Celestia and Luna and again by the Mane 6 by using the Elements of Harmony. Discord was powerful enough to effortlessly take control of the sky and could enact reality changing spells at a whim, alter ponies minds and behaviour, change himself physically and with ease. Magic Spells Magic channeled by Unicorns and Alicorns can generate spells to cause specific effects. Some of this magic can happen unintentionally like Twilight Sparkle when she was startled by Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom and turned her parents into potted plants and hatched Spike and simultaneously grew him. Telekinesis is an innate magical spell that every Unicorn and Alicorn knows how to do. The stronger a Unicorns magic, the heavier an object they can lift. This can also grow with practice as shown by Littlepip, whose Telekinesis continued to grow stronger and stronger throughout her journey. Littlepip can also use Telekinesis to turn liquids into solid weapons, specifically blood, but if this is due to contact with the Black Book or merely practice is unknown. 'List of Spells' This is a list of spells shown in Fallout Equestria. Telekinesis Spell - Most common spell, used by Unicorns & Alicorns to wield weapons and carry objects. Stronger versions of this spell exist, Littlepip a prime example can lift train cars and mold blood into weapons. Telekinesis can also be used to operate multiple weapons as shown by Lacunae (Project Horizons) Healing Spells - Velvet Remedy , Littlepip's friend and travelling companion and Life Bloom at Tenpony tower are both adept at using healing spells. The first megaspell was a healing megaspell. Anaesthesia Spell - Used by Velvet and Life Bloom. Clothes Cleaning Spell - Used by Velvet Remedy, also good for drying them too. Shield Spell - Used by Alicorns and by the Unciorn's Twilight Sparkle & Velvet Remedy. Creates a magical barrier that blocks physical and magical attacks. Celestia and Luna were strong enough to raise a shield over all of Canterlot Invisibility Spell - Used by blue alicorns, first developed by Trixie whilst studying a stealthbuck. Teleportation Spell - Used by Twilight Sparkle and Alicorns. Teleports the caster or a target to a desired location. Soul Jar Spell '''- A spell used by Rarity and Celestia to seal their soul or in Rarity's case pieces of her soul inside an object, making it indestructible. '''Mouse Transformation Spell - A spell was used to turn a sleeping dragon mother/ghoul into a mouse. This was done so her snoring would stop producing Pink Cloud. As a mouse she still retains her Pink Cloud abilities. Fusion Spell - Used by a unicorn filly named Quanta in Stable 24. Created the Chimera which overran the Stable and killed everyone inside. Raising and Lowering Celestial Bodies - Only deities like Luna and Celestia were shown capable of doing this. Memory Extraction, recording and copying Spells - Used extensively by the Ministry of Morale. Also used by individuals to record events and conversations or important memories. These were then stored on Memory orbs. The Twilight society at Tenpony tower have knowledge of these spells, specifically Life Bloom. Eyes Forward Sparkle - A spell used in Pipbucks and Power armour. Determines whether a creature or machine is hostile. Stable-tec Assisted Targeting Spell (S.A.T.S) - A targeting spell, used to improve accuracy of a pony or other individual wearing a Pipbuck. Auto-sort Spell - A spell built into Pipbucks that sorts items carried in a pack, to make as much possible room as possible. Auto-repair Spell - A spell that can tell it's users which parts would be best when reassembled into a weapon, i.e, it lets a Pipbuck owner assemble a better quality weapon from parts of another weapon. (Project Horizons Spells) Lie Detector Spell (Project Horizons) - The lie detector spell was used by Harbinger on Blackjack. The spell can read how much truth a Pony is giving. Blackjack managed to lie through the spell by using a lot of half-truths. Ghost Spell (Project Horizons) - Used by Gemini twins Gem & Mini. The Spell allows a unicorn to phase through solid objects and avoid being damaged by regular weaponry. Magical energy weapons, like magic energy grenades and Blackjacks Magic bullet spell can disable the spells effects and solidify the twins. Especially dangerous if the are phasing through something as they will become fused to it. Light Spell (Project Horizons) - Blackjack managed to cast a spell that makes a floating ball of light Magic Bullet (Project Horizons) - A spell that Blackjack discovered/invented. It can be used at long or short range to fire a magic bullet into an attacker. Cutie Mark Spell(Project Horizons) - A spell used to hide a pony/zebra's true Cutie-mark/Glyphmark. The Stallions in Stable 99 have their Cutie-marks hidden beneath their designation, i.e. P-21, U-21 etc. The Zodiac's employ a similar spell which replaces their cutie-mark with a Zodiac sign. Magical Cuffs (Project Horizons) - A spell used to cuff the forelegs of a Pony. Employed by the mares within Security, in Stable 99 (New Beginnings Spells) Mind Control Spell (New Beginnings) - A spell used by the insane Unicorn Doubelthink. The Spell forcibly subverts the will of another and makes them a willing slave, whilst stripping away their will to resist. Several Alicorns were under it's influence with four going on a destructive rampage when they were freed, by Doublethink's horn being shattered. Target Lock Spell (New Beginnings) - A spell designed to lock onto a target and direct all the ammo at it, making missing nearly impossible. Built into the Rocket Launcher Tom. Megaspells Megaspells were superweapons developed by Equestria. They were first created by Fluttershy to heal hundreds of soldiers on a battlefield, simultaneously. Some Megaspells were packed into Bombs and missiles like the ones the Zebra used, whilst others are powered by other sources like the Megaspell chamber in Hoofington (Project Horizons) or the Solar Powered Generator at Tenpony Tower. Known Megaspells included. Healing Megaspell - Created by Ministry of Peace. Heals hundreds of individuals quickly Balefire Bomb - Reverse engineered by the Zebra from Fluttershy's own megaspell technology. Creates destructive explosions and mushroom clouds as well as pollutes an area with Balefire radiation. The Balefire bomb is also necromatic as Balefire radiation creates Ghouls. Pink Cloud Megaspell - When fired the missile unleashes a massive cloud of poisonous Pink Cloud which can fuse living flesh with inorganic material, like Littlepip or Lionhearts legs to a Pipbuck. Celestia One - A Megaspell found in Tenpony Tower. The spell launches artillery strikes upon Red Eye's Army and The Enclave Forces. The Gardens of Equestria - A world altering Megaspell, designed and built by Twilight Sparkle. Housed and guarded in Spike's cave. The Gardens of Equestria was desgined to restore the world in the event of a Megaspell fallout. Can only be powered by the Elements of Harmony. In Project Horizons it is mentioned that the Goddess would desire the Megaspell to make the world ideal to Alicorns alone by increasing global radiation levels. (Project Horizons Megaspells) Fusion Megaspell '- A spell used to fuse a Pony and an animal. This was seen being used on Stonewing who became Gorgon . It was developed as part of Project Chimera. '''Zebra brainwashing spell '- Mentioned in Project Horizons as a way to brainwash Zebra and make them loyal to Equestria. '''EC-1101 - A Megaspell designed to travel to different systems and terminals throughout Equestria and turn control of those systems over to a single individual. The Megaspell is extremely complicated and is able to find descendants of the Ministry Mares or their next of kin to turn control over to. Magical items Magical items are items that are either magical naturally or have been made magical. Technology Memory Recollector: A Memory recollector is a device used to record memories or view memories by Non Unicorns. Developed by the Ministry of Morals, likely with aid from the Ministries of Technology and Arcane Science. Memory Orbs: Used to store an extracted, copied, recorded Memory. Can be accessed by unicorns and alicorns with their magic and by non-unicorns using a Memory Recollector. Power Armour: Steel Ranger power armour is powered using arcane magic. It can be regenerated using from damage, by inserting metal into a built in port. The helmet has a built in EFS spell. Pipbucks: A Pipbuck is a leg mounted device that can display various helpful bits of information and store a vast amount as well. The device displays a map showing locations added or discovered. It has a menu detailing items in an owner's possession and it can connect with terminals and other devices for hacking purposes. The Pipbuck has numerous built in spells listed above in the list of spells. Stealthbucks: A stealthbuck is a device with an invisibility spell built into it. The Stealthbuck allows a user to turn invisible and avoid detection. Stealthbucks are usable by hooking them up with a Pipbuck and take two hours to recharge. Invisibility Cloaks: Used by Zebra commandos. Invisibility cloaks have built in, invisibility talismans that allow a Zebra to become invisible. Talismans Talismans are magical items that were a vital resource during the war. A talisman is made by using a gemstone and enchanting it to perform a specific function. Known types of talismans include... Water Talismans: '''These were installed in every functional stable to provide the occupants within with fresh clean water. A Water Talisman can generate an indefinite supply of water, making them extremely valuable in a wasteland, devoid of clean, uncontaminated water. '''Regenerating/Repair Talismans: These talismans were built into Steel Ranger power armour to make repairs quick and easy. Power armour can regenerate by feeding metal into a port built into the armour. Invisibility Talisman: A talsiman used in Zebra Invisibilty Cloaks a weaker spell was reverse engineered by Equestria and used to make the Equestrian Stealthbuck. Only Trixie fully discovered how to turn herself invisible by studying a Stealthbuck. Bloodwing Talisman: '''A magical talisman that grants a pony, zebra or user a pair of bat like wings. A Bloodwing is required to create one of these. Magical Weapons Magical weapons fire off bolts or beams of magical energy. These weapons have a chance of disintegrating opponents by destablilizing their genetic structure and incinerating them instantly. Other weapons might simply enchant the ammunition to cause specific effects. Known weapons include. '''Beam Weapons: Used mainly by the Enclave Pegasi, Beam weapons fire off colorful beams of lethal, magical energy that can quickly kill targets. Beam Weapons come in pistol and rifle forms. Many robots have built-in beam weaponry. Plasma Cannon: This weapon requires a Battle Saddle to be used. The Plasma cannon is a three barrelled weapon, used by Calamity on Mr.Topaz when he went to rescue littlepip. The Weapon was strong enough to harm and injure a fully grown dragon like Topaz. The weapon fires bolts of magical green flames. Balefire Egg & Balefire Egg Launcher: A Balefire egg is an explosive full of Balefire. It explodes with enough force to pierce an Alicorns shield and kill the Alicorn within. The radiation it generates dissipates fairly quickly. A balefire egg is fired from a unique launcher, which catapults the egg in an arc, like a catapult. E.M.P Grenades: These create a magical, electric field that disables robots and other machinery like Steel Ranger power armour. Zebra Rifle: The Zebra rifle is uniquely designed to fire off three shots in quick succession. The bullets fired ignite a target upon contact, burning them alive. Star Blasters: A star blaster is an exceedingly rare piece of technology. It's exact origins are unknown but most likely it is alien in origin. The weapon can easily pierce through an Alicorns shield and disintegrate the Alicorn as well. A variant exists, owned by Colonel Autumn Leaf. A Star Blaster if rigged to self destruct , can destroy a S.P.P tower or a large area like Red Eye's cathedral. Magical Energy Lance: A melee weapon that requires a battle-saddle. It can sometimes disintegrate soft targets. Trottenheimers Folly (Project Horizons): A unique weapon that fires off shells with cores containing Taint. Folly envelopes it's user in a magical field of energy, preventing them from being killed or knocked off their feet by the weapons massive recoil. Folly was designed as part of a project to fire portable Megaspells. Tom (New Beginnings): '''A unique Rocket Launcher. Tom was designed by Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. The Weapon has been shown to have a magical induction field that levitates the weapon to eye level, making it easier to fire for non-unicorns/alicorns. Tom also has a lock on spell that is activated by wirelessly hooking up with a Pipbuck, a misfired rocket will correct it's trajectory or move to hit a moving target. Soul Jars A soul jar is an item that has the soul or portion of a soul within it. A soul jar cannot be destroyed by any normal means, and knowledge of them is limited to unique a unique Zebra text called The Black Book, though copies of the book may exist outside the original. If a weapon, car, device etc, becomes a Soul Jar. It will function exactly as it is, and may gain special properties like never running out of ammo or being even more powerful,accurate or deadly. Known Soul Jars '''The Black Book: The Black Book itself is a Soul Jar, Rarity tried repeatedly to destroy it, but found it immune to her efforts. Even Dragonfire cannot destroy it. The book was teleported via Spike's dragon flame to Celestia. The Collectible Statuettes/Figurines: Rarity used knowledge gained from the Black Book to make a imprint of her Soul and those of her five friends. She used the imprint to infuse seven sets of statuettes with the essence of herself and her friends and used pieces of her soul to turn them into Soul Jars, making them indestructible. Crusader Mainframe: Celestia turned the Crusader Mainframe, built inside the S.P.P control tower into a Soul Jar and then downloaded herself into it. She had hoped to gain control of the S.P.P and prevent the Enclave from closing the sky, but Rainbow Dash's specific instruction whilst building it, prevented her from doing anything but listen to Equestria below her. Elder Cottage Cheese was also going to turn Stable 29's Crusader Mainframe into a Soul Jar, but was stopped by Littlepip. The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are six magical artifacts first used to seal the Draconequiis Discord. The Elements were wielded by both Luna and Celestia at the time. Years on, Celestia would use the elements on her sister when she became Nightmare Moon, the Elements banished luna to the Moon for a thousand years. When the thousand years were up, Twilight Sparkle and her soon to be friends rediscovered the Elements and became friends along the way. They used the Elements on Nightmare Moon, fully restoring her to her pure form (Princess Luna).Tthe Elements were used again a year later on Discord, trapping him in stone (Assumed one year after the events of season 1). The six Elements when inert, take the form of six stone spheres. When active, the Elements take the form of five necklaces and a tiara. The six elements of harmony were wielded by... *Generosity - Rarity *Honesty - Applejack *Kindness - Futtershy *Laughter - Pinkie Pie *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash *Magic - Twilight Sparkle The Element of Magic is a Tiara, whilst the other five are necklaces. Each Element has a gem shaped like the cutie-mark of the Element bearer. Category:Setting